Prom Night
by DauntlessHybrid555
Summary: Songfic One-Shot. Elena was standing alone in the school Gym where the Prom was held until a green eyed boy asked her to dance. Stelena and Klaroline! Rated T. Review and no flames!


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TVD OR TAYLOR SWIFT'S SONG SPARKS FLY. If I owned TVD Stefan and Elena would still be together and Stefan wouldn't have suffered in the safe.**

* * *

Prom Night was here and everyone in Mystic Falls High School were all dressed up and partying in the school gym. The lights were flickering and the music was loud, booming through the speakers. Boys were getting drunk in the corners and girls were checking out their outfits and make-up. Couples were making out in the hallways and some people were just standing alone waiting for someone to ask them to dance. One of those people was Elena Gilbert. She was only there because of her best friends Caroline Forbes and Bonnie Bennett. Now they just totally ditched her for their dates. Elena was wearing a silky sparkling blue dress that was floor length. She was wearing a blazer that was see-through showing her olive coloured shoulders. Her hair was curled like a princess' and they were down so it fell on her back and chest. She was standing near the snacks just looking around and watch those cute couples dancing. Some boys asked her to dance but she politely refused and continued to stand around. All she wanted to do was go home and read those Harry Potter books she had wanted to read again. But she didn't want to let her best friends down so why not? Her eyes landed on someone who just entered the room. Stefan Salvatore, the mysteries football player who was also her best childhood friend. She knew him since they were in their diapers and went over to his house everyday. But they somehow drifted apart. Sure they see each other in some of their classes but they never got the chance to just sit down and talk. He was very handsome in a pure black silky tuxedo with a flower just on his chest. His hair was up and his bright green eyes were sparkling. Stefan looked around and noticed Elena standing there, all by herself. He smiled and walked over to her quietly.

"Hello Elena." Elena turned to looked at Stefan and smiled.

"Hey Stefan. What are you doing here? Thought you didn't want to go." Stefan shrugged his shoulders and sighed.

"Well, Nik and Damon dragged me here." Elena giggled and looked at him up and down.

"You look fancy." Stefan smiled warmly at her beautiful brown chocolate eyes.

"And you look very beautiful." Elena blushed and looked away from those intense green eyes.

"Um- uh, thanks." She smiled sheepishly and noticed him holding his hand out looking at her.

"Would you like to dance?" Elena took one looked at his hand and back to him.

"I would love to." She smiled and took his hand. Stefan led her to the dance floor, bumping into other students. Stefan took Elena's hand with his left hand and put his right hand on her waist. They both looked into each other's eyes as the song slowed down.

**_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_**  
**_And I'm a house of cards_**  
**_You're the kind of reckless_**  
**_That should send me runnin'_**  
**_But I kinda know that I won't get far_**  
**_And you stood there in front of me_**  
**_Just close enough to touch_**  
**_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_**  
**_What I was thinking of_**

Memories came flooding back to them like the first time they met and the laughs they shared with each other.

**_Drop everything now_**  
**_Meet me in the pouring rainKiss me on the sidewalk_**  
**_Take away the I see sparks fly whenever you smile_**

**_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_**  
**_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around/em/div_**  
**_cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_**

Stefan was Elena's first kiss was when they were 13 and were still new to these relationship stuff.

_"Stefan," Elena giggled as they barged out of the Salvatore house, "where are we going?"_

_Stefan held on to Elena's hand and led her to a huge bush with a small entrance. He stopped and stood beside the bush._

_"Come on inside." Elena gave him a confused look_

_"What? I'm not going in there!" Stefan gave her his puppy dog eyes as he pouted and looked straight at her. "Please?" Elena rolled her eyes and smiled._

_"Ugh, fine!" Stefan grinned as Elena tried to get in the bush's entrance. They both went deeper into the bush until Elena saw a light up ahead. They went closer to the light and in front of them was a very beautiful lake with the sun setting just in front of them. Stefan sighed as he looked around and gestured to a log._

_"Let's sit there." Elena nodded and walked over to the log and sat down._

_"This is beautiful Stefan." Stefan stared at her eyes with his. Brown met Green. Stefan smiled warmly at Elena and opened his mouth to speak._

_"Not as beautiful as you." With that, he leaned in and gave Elena her first kiss._

"Elena looked up to Stefan and saw eyes that were twinkling as they stared down to her.

**_My mind forgets to remind me_**  
**_You're a bad idea_**  
**_You touch me once and it's really something_**  
**_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._**  
**_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_**  
**_But with you I know it's no good_**  
**_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._**

Meanwhile, Caroline and Niklaus were looking to to them smiling. Stefan smiled brightly at Elena and she swears she saw sparks flying around. Her stomach felt tingly and her knees were almost failing her. _Wow,_ she thought,_ How does Stefan make me so weak?_

**_Drop everything now_**  
**_Meet me in the pouring rain_**  
**_Kiss me on the sidewalk_**  
**_Take away the pain_**  
**_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_**  
**_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_**  
**_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_**  
**_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_**

a 14 year old Elena was outside on the porch sitting down staring at the street. It was 7:45 at night, her parents were fighting again and she didn't want to be part of it. Soft rain was pouring down the sky making Elena very cold because she didn't bring a sweater with her, only a camp t-shirt. Poor Jeremy was stuck inside trying to bear all the screaming and yelling while she was out here pretending that nothing exists except her. She looked down and stared at the worms trying to crawling into the lawn.

"Hey." A voice said silently. She looked up to see her best friend Stefan Salvatore smiling down at her with his hood on I his head. She sighed, "Hey." She replied back.

Stefan sat down and looked at her with his concerned green eyes.

"What's wrong?" Elena frowned.

"Mom and Dad are fighting again." Stefan nodded and stared into the streets.

"You shouldn't be out here. It's very cold." Elena smiled weakly and scoffed.

What about you? What are you doing out here?" Stefan grinned and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Just came to check on you. I heard some yelling." Stefan's house was right beside Elena's so of course he heard.

"I'm not really doing any good. I just came out here to get away from the screaming and all." Stefan nodded, understanding.

"Let's sit on your bench." Elena sighed and stood up to make her way to the bench. Stefan sat down and wrapped his hands around Elena as Elena laid her head on his chest. They just sat there and tried not to here the yelling, pretending nothing exists except them.

Elena's head was spinning as Stefan's feet led them around the gym.

**_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._**  
**_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right./strong/em/div_**  
**_And lead me up the staircase_**  
**_Won't you whisper soft and slow?/strong/em/div_**  
**_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._**

**_Drop everything now,_**  
**_Meet me in the pouring rain,_**  
**_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_**  
**_Take away the pain_**  
**_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._**  
**_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_**  
**_ me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_**  
**_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_**

Elena looked straight into Stefan's eyes and smiled.

"Hey do you remember all those times we had together?" She asked. Stefan chuckled and nodded.

"Of course. We we're both crazy back then." Elena giggled silently as they danced.

"Like the time you pretended to eat a worm just to gross me out. It fell from your finger and landed on your nose." Stefan blushed and grinned.

"I remember that. That was the day your parents were fighting." Elena nodded, "Yeah."

Stefan's eyes were starting to make Elena weaker and weaker every second. Elena looked at Stefan's pink lips then back up to his eyes. Stefan's head went closer to Elena and Elena made her head also go closer. After that, their lips met.

**_And the sparks fly..._**

**_Oh, baby, smile..._**

**_And the sparks fly..._**

* * *

**Review! :)**

**~DauntlessHybrid555**


End file.
